IF YOU LOVE ME FOR ME
by M. A. N. M Angel
Summary: Kagome ponders about Inuyasha & her feelings for him while reminiscing about song from her childhood. Inuyasha contemplates about his feelings for th of them donot believe that neither reciprocate their obivious love for each other. Will they confess to each other? or will they remain clueless?


Hey guys M.A.N.M Angel here, now l am fanatic of the second generation Barbie movies from 2001 to 2009, especially the songs, they were absolutely beautiful vocally & lyrically creative, my legs start moving on their own when I listen to them, and the morals in the movies don't get me started, ah childhood nostalgia. Any way I wrote this songfic about our favorite couple Inu x Kag. The song is "If you love me for me" from "Barbie the princess & the pauper", performed by Julie Stevens (Erika) & Mark Luna (Dominick). Rated T for the sake of, Rating guidelines.

 **Disclaimer- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, The song & movie Belongs to Mattel Entertainment.**

 **Warning- Extreme fluff & slight OOC**

 **~IF YOU LOVE ME FOR ME~**

 _(ERIKA)  
Once a lass met a lad  
you're a gentle one, said she  
in my heart I'd be glad  
if you loved me for me_

 _You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be_ _  
_

**Kagome pov**

 **I sigh as I remember the lyrics of the song that my mama & papa sang together until his death after another argument with Inuyasha. Hmmm I still remember the day I first met Inuyasha, on the outside he may seem like a brash, rude, arrogant, violent hanyo. But truly he is a good person with a brave soul, who truly cares about us, his friends. Friends, that's all Inuyasha & I will be because he loves Kikyo. But then again my bleeding heart cannot help but hope there is chance for me. Then again l'm just a clumsy, quirky teenage girl why would he love me.**

 _(DOMINICK)_

 _I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me  
_

**Inuyasha pov**

 **I sat at the top of a tree watching Kagome sing a song, which seems familiar. I know that song it's from 's "home vedeeos". Who is she singing about? It can't be me, how could she? After how much I hurt her. They think I love Kikyo, but that was not the case, I did have feelings for her fifty years ago but after I met Kagome they faded, I go to her because I am Honor bound to her, because of my promise to her.**

 **I sigh as I remember about our latest argument, it was about my latest visit to Kikyo, but this time she released me from my promise after she realized Kagome was my mate. Yes she is my mate, but our friends & Kagome thinks I am in love with Kikyo. How can I convince her I love? Wait does she even love? I am only a filthy half demon.**

 _(ERIKA)  
Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues_

 **Kagome pov**

 **I, maybe Kikyo's reincarnation, but I am also my own person, but he sees me as Kikyo. Why can't he love me for me? My head says he won't choose me but my heart keeps hoping that he will choose me. Can't he see that my heart belongs to him? Can't he see it in my eyes, the pain & jealously I feel when goes to Kikyo. I can feel the sympathy in the eyes of our friends. **

_(DOMINICK)  
What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin_

 **Inuyasha pov**

 **After so many years of being ostracized by both humans & demons, it's hard to open up to people even though i have opened up Kagome & our friends. Even though I may seem prickly & prideful deep down I am afraid she will reject me. How could she love me? I'm an abomination, rejected by both yokai & human. I don't have riches to offer to her, all I have are the robes of fire rat, tessaiga & my heart. But I am too selfish to let go even though she would be better off with someone else.**

 **I jump down to the ground & approach her and I ask her,**

" **Hey can we talk?"**

" **Sure Inuyasha" she says hesitantly to me & follows me to private place to talk I hope she hears me out.**

 _(ERIKA)  
Hope will blossom by believing_

 **Hope & nervousness engulfed their hearts as both them knew this was their chance to tell each other how they feel.**

 _(BOTH)  
The heart that lies within_

 _(DOMINICK)  
I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
if you love me for me  
_

**Inuyasha stared at her beautiful face, as her chocolate eyes looked at him with anticipation & a hint of hope.**

" **Kagome I am sorry about today" said Inuyasha nervously while cursing inwardly at his nervousness.**

" **I forgive you Inuyasha" replied with a gentle smile.**

 **Taking a deep breath, mustering up all his courage he said "No Kagome, I'm truly sorry for everything rude I ever said to you, for comparing you to Kikyo, even when you accepted me for & running off to see Kikyo even when it was hurting you."**

" **Oh Inuyasha it's alright, all is forgiven." replied Kagome with a soft look in her eyes & embraced him.**

 _(DOMINICK / ERIKA)  
I'll be yours! / who can say where we'll go,_ _  
Together we shall always / who can promise that we'll be  
Be as one / But I'll stay by your_ _side_

" **Kagome, i-I love you" said Inuyasha while turning a shade that makes the fire rat robes pale in comparison.**

 **Kagome gasps, with wide eyes & replies "but Inuyasha don't you love Kikyo?"**

" **I loved her fifty years ago but, she's not the same woman she was, and I fell in love with you K-A-G-O-M-E. I don't feel anything for her anymore, also she released me from the promise." says Inuyasha while looking at her with eyes filled with love, pleading her to believe him.**

" **Oh Inuyasha, I love you too, my heart has always been yours!" replies Kagome with tears in her eyes as her hanyo protector reciprocated the love she felt for him.**

" **Kagome will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha.**

" **Of course Inuyasha!" replied while happily nodding, with a smile on her face.**

 _(BOTH)  
If you love me for me  
if you love me for me_

 **The two lovers once again professed their love & passionately kissed under the starry night sky of the feudal era. They looked forward to their romance after all of the trials & tribulations they gone through.**

 **OWARI~**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, fav me if your Barbie movie fan, until next time folks!**

 **R &R**

 **XoXo M.A.N.M Angel**


End file.
